parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon meets the Samurai Pizza Cats
Samurai Pizza Cats is an American/Japanese animated television adaptation of the anime series Kyatto Ninden Teyandee (Cat Ninja Legend Teyandee), produced by Tatsunoko Productions and Sotsu Agency. Saban Entertainment picked up the North American rights to the series, which originally aired in Japan on TV Tokyo from February 1, 1990 to February 12, 1991 for a total of 54 episodes, and produced an English adaption for a total of 52 episodes. The English version of the series first aired on YTV in Canada in 1993, and on first-run syndication in the United States in 1996. The English version became a cult hit among anime fans due to its rapid-fire pop culture references and more farcical nature. Saban's distribution rights to the series expired in 2002. Discotek Media currently holds the North American home video license to the series in North America, while Madman Entertainment holds the license for Australia. The series is the second and last pilot episode of Garfiled1990 Productions' Digimon crossover series, Agumon's Adventures, before the next anime/non-anime/live-action adventures series, Samurai Pizza Cats' Adventures, also created by Garfiled1990. It also features the characters from Toei Animation's Digimon: Digital Monsters (known in Japan for the first season as Digimon Adventure) and Disney's Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series. The series was originally updated as a video on YouTube, Dailymotion and Zippcast (2012 - 2015), as a transcript on Google Drive and One Fans Blog from September to November 2012. Summary The pizza-delivery service, the Samurai Pizza Cats, are also young samurai crime-fighters in their spare time, ready to spring into action from their headquarters above the pizza parlour whenever someone is in trouble. Protecting their myopic Princess and the city from the evil Ninja Crow Clan led by the Big Cheese, they get into hilarious, action-packed scrapes, but always come out on top, mainly because the baddies are more incompetent than nefarious. However, when the Saurians (Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Wraith and Chameleon), previously defeated by the Mighty Ducks and the Digimon (Digital Monsters), is teaming up with the Ninja Crow Clan to attack the Samurai Pizza Cats before resuming their attempted conquest of Earth, Agumon, his Digimon buddies and the Mighty Ducks headed by Wildwing Flashblade will appear and strike back at their foes Episodes Japanese Version # English Version # Protagonists/Teams of Heroes Digimon (or Digital Monsters) * Agumon: ** Koromon: ** Greymon: ** SkullGreymon: ** MetalGreymon: ** WarGreymon: * Gabumon: ** Tsunomon: ** Garurumon: ** WereGarurumon: ** MetalGarurumon: * Biyomon (Piyomon in Japanese Version): ** Yokomon (Pyocomon in the Japanese Version): ** Birdramon: ** Garudamon: * Tentomon: ** Motimon (Mochimon in the Japanese Version): ** Kabuterimon: ** MegaKabuterimon (AtlurKabuterimon in the Japanese Version) * Palmon: ** Tanemon: ** Togemon: ** Lillymon (Lillimon in the Japanese Version): * Gomamon: ** Bukamon: ** Ikkakumon: ** Zudomon: * Patamon: ** Tokomon: ** Angemon: ** MagnaAngemon: * Gatomon (Tailmon in the Japanese Version): ** Nyaromon: ** Salamon: ** Angewomon: Mentor: * Gennai The Mighty Ducks * Wildwing Flashblade * Nosedive Flashblade * Duke L'Orange * Mallory McMallard * Tanya Vanderflock * Check "Grin" Hardwing * Canard Thunderbeak''' '(flashback) Antagonists/Teams of Villains The Saurians * Lord Dragaunus (voiced by Tim Curry) * Siege (voiced by Clancy Brown) * Chameleon (voiced by Frank Welker) * Wraith (voiced by Tony Jay) * Hunter Drones Main Characters Samurai Pizza Cats * Speedy Cerviche * Polly Esther * Guido Anchovy Ninja Crow Clan * "Seymour" The Big Cheese Cast English Version * Tom Fahn as Agumon ** Brianne Siddall as Koromon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon/MetalGreymon ** Lex Lang as WarGreymon * Kirk Thornton as Tsunomon/Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon * Tifanie Christun as Yokomon/Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon * Jeff Nimoy as Motimon/Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon * Anna Garduno as Tanemon/Palmon ** Mari Devon as Togemon ** Dorothy Fahn as Lillymon * R. Martin Klein as Bukamon/Gomamon/Ikkakumon ** Michael Sorich as Zudomon * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon/MagnaAngemon * Edie Mirman as Nyaromon/Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon * Mike Reynolds as Gennai * Ian Ziering as Wildwing Flashblade * Steve Mackall as Nosedive Flashblade * Jeff Bennett as Duke L'Orange * Jennifer Hale as Mallory McMallard * April Winchell as Tanya Vanderflock * Brad Garrett as Check "Grin" Hardwing * Townsend Coleman as Canard Thunderbeak * Tim Curry as Lord Draguanus * Clancy Brown as Siege * Frank Welker as Chameleon * Tony Jay as Wraith * Rick Jones as Speed Cerviche * Sonja Ball as Polly Esther * Terrence Scammell as Guido Anchovy * Dean Hagopian as Seymour "The Big" Cheese Japanese Version * Chika Sakamoto as Koromon/Agumon/Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon * Mayumi Yamaguchi as Tsunomon/Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon * Atori Shigematsu as Pyocomon/Piyomon/Birdramon/Garudamon * Takahiro Sakurai as Mochimon/Tentomon/Kabuterimon/AtlurKabuterimon * Kinoko Yamada as Tanemon/Palmon/Togemon/Lillimon * Junko Takeuchi as Pukamon/Gomamon/Ikkakumon/Zudomon * Miwa Matsumoto as Tokomon/Patamon/Angemon/HolyAngemon * Yuka Tokimitsu as Nyaromon/Salamon/Tailmon/Angewomon * Joji Yanami as Gennai * Takeshi Watabe as Lord Dragaunus * Shozo Iizuka as Siege * Kappei Yamaguchi as Yattaro * Ai Orikasa as Pururun * Juurouta Kosugi as Sukashi * Ikuya Sawaki as Kitsunezuka Ko'on-no-Kami Credits Digimon: Digital Monster (Digimon Adventure) * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version by Saban Entertainment, Inc. * Presented and Sponsored by Bandai Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * Directed by Hiroyuki Kakudo * Produced by Keisuke Okuda * Written by Satoru Nishizono * Music by Takanori Arisawa Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation * Created by Marty Isenberg, Robert N. Skir and David Wise * Based on "The Mighty Ducks" Written, Produced and Directed by Stephen Herek, Jon Avnet and Jordan Kerner and Steven Brill * Distributed by Buena Vista Television * Sponsored by National Hockey League's Anaheim Ducks Samurai Pizza Cats (Cat Ninja Legend Teyandee) * Produced by Tatsunoko Productions Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version by Saban Entertainment, Inc. Production notes Trivia and Facts * This is the pilot to the ''Samurai Pizza Cats' Adventures series which was updated on YouTube and Zippcast in 2015. It is also the last pilot episode before the Agumon's Adventures series began staring with Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Time. Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon and Samurai Pizza Cats belongs to Saban Entertainment and Bandai. * Mighty Ducks: Animated Series belongs to Disney. Transcripts Episodes English Version * Japanese Version (Cat Ninja Legend Teyandee) * Category:Garfiled1990 Category:English Voice Actors Category:Japanese Voice Actors Category:Agumon's Adventures Category:Pilots Category:Ideas